


Happy Little Pill

by ItsTheBlueTeapot



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Clemmings, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lavender Michael, Light Angst, Luke tells you the story of meeting Mikey, Lukes life sucks, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Songfic, happy little pill, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheBlueTeapot/pseuds/ItsTheBlueTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the crowd alone<br/>And every second passing reminds me I’m not home<br/>Bright lights and city sounds are ringing like a drone<br/>Unknown, unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Little Pill

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this song, so i hope i did it justice, by not writing something completely shit:)

Happy Little Pill

In the crowd alone  
And every second passing reminds me I’m not home  
Bright lights and city sounds are ringing like a drone  
Unknown, unknown

That was how i first met you.  
My stupid friends had dragged me along, to some underground concert and your shitty band was playing.  
That’s mostly the truth anyways.  
Except, my friends weren’t stupid, today i am so thankful they forced me to go that night and your band weren't shitty, it was actually the best band playing that night, the best at making the crowd go wild.  
That night and pretty much any other day in my life back then i felt unaccomplished and unsatisfied with everything.  
Then i saw you.  
The lavender mess on your head you call hair, your red lips, that were just a tad too kissable for a complete stranger, your dark green eyes, that i could see a unexplainable dept in, even from the crowd and all of the pastel colors shining from stage lamps enveloped your tall, skinny figure.  
It sounds like quite a chaotic mess, but it was perfect.  
I still struggle to feel the way i felt that night today, because it was the first time i felt it.  
And i knew i needed to feel it again.

Oh, glazed eyes, empty hearts  
Buying happy from shopping carts  
Nothing but time to kill  
Sipping life from bottles  
Tight skin, bodyguards  
Gucci down the boulevard  
Cocaine, dollar bills

Happiness might be the hardest thing to find.  
I tried everything.  
All of the above.  
But nothing quite had me feel the way you made me feel on that first night.  
And i hadn’t even spoken to you.  
What would i say?  
It was not possible to explain the ecstasy you made me feel, just by being around once in a while.

My happy little pill  
Take me away  
Dry my eyes  
Bring colour to my skies  
My sweet little pill  
Take my hunger  
Light within  
Numb my skin

People do a lot of things to make sure they seem healthy, normal and happy.  
Like i said, i had trouble finding my thing.  
Buying my problems away was not an opportunity, seeing my financial problems.  
True, alcohol did numb your senses and blur your head for a while, but it was not near as satisfying, as everyone made it out to be.  
Drugs was always there, but the downfall was so horrible that you would regret having taken them in the first place, every.fucking.time.  
The only things that seemed to make me feel better about my mediocre existence, was music.  
And you.

Like a rock afloat  
Sweat and conversations seep into my bones  
Four walls are not enough  
I’ll take a dip into the unknown, unknown

 

I was never really a daring person, so for a while, coming to your concerts and and hanging around all the places you used to hang out, did it for me.  
I got bored though.  
I needed more of you.  
But i didn’t quite know how to get more.  
Talking to you seemed like a good start, but i wasn’t really a social person either.  
But you always had a weird influence on me.  
I wanted to do something new.  
So i talked to you. 

Oh, glazed eyes, empty hearts  
Buying happy from shopping carts  
Nothing but time to kill  
Sipping life from bottles  
Tight skin, bodyguards  
Gucci down the boulevard  
Cocaine, dollar bills  
And…

Have you ever heard of being addicted to a person?  
I had and i always thought it sounded ridiculous, until it happened to me.  
Talking to you became an addiction and soon being with you became an addiction.  
You were just interesting in so many ways and i constantly needed more.  
Sometimes i felt like i was always bothering you, but you soon made sure that i knew exactly how much you wanted to be with me as well.

My happy little pill  
Take me away  
Dry my eyes  
Bring colour to my skies  
My sweet little pill  
Take my hunger  
Light within  
Numb my skin

I still thank my stupid friends, who dragged me along to that underground concert where your shitty band was playing.  
Because of them i found my cure.  
And you found yours.


End file.
